Another Monster Under The Bed
by Scream.Me.A.Love.Song
Summary: Amelia Jenkins witnessed Benjamin Barker being forcibly taken from his wife and child. When he comes back, what will happen? Will she be just another victim? R&R please. Sweeney is slightly out of character by the way. HELP ME! WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS!
1. Prologue

_**A/n: I do not own Sweeney Todd or any of the characters from the movie or play. I do own Amelia Jenkins though.**_

**Several nights Amelia had watched Benjamin Barker and his family. No, she wasn't a lunatic. She just wanted to see what true happiness was. She had never felt that kind of happiness in her whole life. Her childhood was one of the worst a child could probably have in her opinion. Her mother was murdered by her father. Her father abused and raped her. By the time she was sixteen, she put an end to her suffering by murdering her deranged father. She had ran away and opened a liquor shop at the very end of Fleet Sreet. She was now twenty one, and she had to admit, she was getting pretty lonely. In her shop, the only customer she had was Mrs. Lovett, who would go by her shop to get a few bottles of gin for her pie shop. 'Prob'ly the best company you'll have for a while.' she would think bitterly to herself.**

**Then she saw Benjamin Barker walking down the street with his beautiful wife nd daughter. When they were a few good feet away, she slipped out of her shop and quietly followed them. When she caught up with them, she knew that they were planning their lives out with each other. But thats when she saw Benjamin get forcefully taken away from his wife and daughter. Too afraid to see if the poor woman was alright, she ran to Mrs. Lovetts shop.**

**"Wot's this? Why ar' you runnin' in her li' you witnessed a murder?" Mrs. Lovett asked worried. When Amelia caught her breath, she managed to choke out, "The barber 's gone. Taken away, 'e was. I don' know 'ho took 'him, but they 'it 'im pretty hard wit' a club." **

**Mrs. Lovetts eyes widened. "That means the misses will be back soon. If she 'ears ya ramblin' on abou' Barker bein' taken away, I do believe she'll go bonkers." she said hurriedly, "You best calm down. An' keep yer mouth shu' when she tells me wots happened, alri'?"**

**Amelia nodded slowly as Mrs. Lovett poured her a glass of gin. She scrunched up her face but drank the gin. Moments later, Lucy ran into the shop screaming that her husband has been taken. After Mrs. Lovett calmed her down, she sent her upstairs to her room.**


	2. Meeting The Sailor

_**A/N: I do not own Sweeney Todd, the movie or the play. A big thank you to Seductive.Sorceress for the review and another big thanks to those who put this on their story alert. Now ON WITH THE DAMN STORY!!!! Hehe.**_

**Amelia paced her room above her shop. She was quite confused on why they took poor Benjamin away. " 'e looks too innocen' for any ba' crimes... Wha' did 'e do?" she mumbled to herself. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, there was a rapid knocking at her shop door. She sighed in annoyance, remembering that she hadn't opened up. She quickly ran downstairs and opened the door. Mrs. Lovett rushed inside from the pouring rain. "Blimey, you gave me qui' a fright!" Amelia said dramtically, putting a hand over her heart as a joke. "Now's no' the time for foolish games! Barker's been pu' in prison, 'e 'as." Mrs. Lovett said quickly and sternly. **

**Amelia stopped dead in her tracks. "What do you mean, pu' in prison? What's 'is crime?" She said worriedly. "I don' know... Foolishness, per'aps. Whatever it is, the Judge sentenced 'im for life. 'e won' let 'im see Lucy or Joannah either!" Mrs. Lovett said, "The poor dear won' last in prison. I 'ope 'e's alri'."**

**"For life, ya say? 'ow's Lucy takin' it?" Amelia asked. "I don' know. She won' leave 'er room. But tha' crooked ol' judge keeps sendin' 'er flowers by the dozen! Same thin' wit' the Beadle! I do believe they 'ave somethin' tricky up their sleeves, don' you?" Mrs. Lovett said rather quietly. Amelia thought for a minute and said, "By George, you're ri'! They ar' tryin' somethin', bu' I don' know wha'. I'm thinkin' tha' they sent poor ol' Barker to prison so the judge could get 'is 'ands on Lucy. 'e's a sly devil, 'e is. But, I can' say I blame 'im. Lucy 'as to be the prettiest bird on Fleet Street. I 'ave a bad feelin' tha' somethin' bad's gonna 'appen."**

**Mrs. Lovett sighed. "I believe the same thin'. You prob'ly need ta go an' find Barker. I 'eard they wer' takin' 'im to Australia. Ma'be you can save 'him fr-"**

**"No. I know exa'tly wha' you're tryin' to do. I know you fancy 'im as well. Tryin' to ge' me out of the picture, I see? Well, it ain' happenin'. Knowin' Benjamin Barker, 'e'll fin' 'is way out o' there. So I'm no' leavin'." Amelia interrupted what Mrs. Lovett was trying to say. "Love, I was just tryin' to get 'im back 'ere for Lucy an' Joannah."**

**"Don' lie to me!!!" Amelia screamed. And with that, Amelia went to her room and changed. She grabbed some clothes and put them in a bag. She stormed out of her room and walked in front of Mrs. Lovett. "You ar' qui' a wonder! I'm out of 'ere!" she said as she forcefully pushed past Mrs. Lovett. While she was walking down the street, she ran into a lanky teenage boy. The force of his hit knocked her bag out of her hand. The boy looked terrified that she might yell. She smiled kindly and went to pick up her bag, but the boy grabbed it before she could touch it. "I-I'm really sorry, miss. I should've 'een lookin' where I was goin'." The boy stammered. Amelia laughed and said, "It's qui' alri'. It seems the bo' o' us weren' watchin' where we were goin'. Wot is your name, boy?" **

**"Antony. Wots your's?" The boy, Antony, said politely. Amelia smiled kindly and said, "Amelia. You loo' qui' thirsty. Why don' you come wit' me to me shop and I'll make ya something refreshin' ta drink?"**

**Antony didn't give it a second thought and nodded quickly. Amelia took his hand and led him to her liquor shop. She opened the door and surely enough, Mrs. Lovett was gone. She sat Antony down and said, "Wot wou' you like ta drink, love?"**

**"Do you 'ave gin?" he said. She nodded and went behind the counter, only to find no gin whatsoever in her cubbard. "Tha' theivin' ol' hag!" She roared. "Wot is it, mum?" Antony asked, frightened. "Oh, nothin', love. Jus' someone 'as taken all o' me gin, I'm afraid. Any othe' particular drink ya wan'?" Amelia said, embarrassed that she yelled in front of him. He nodded and said, "Some rum if you don' mind." **

**She smiled and poured him a glass of her best rum. After he drank it, he looked at her and said, "I am afraid to say tha' I haven't any money."**

**Amelia giggled for the first time in her life and said, "Needn't you worry, love. I rarely ge' any customers. A glassfull o' rum won' matter any. But, all o' me missin' gin cost me a pretty penny. An' tha' theivin' Lovett took the last o' it!"**

**"Is there anything I coul' do for ya, miss?" Antony asked politely. "You're swee', Antony, bu' no. I thin' I coul' 'andle it meself. She'll get wots comin' to 'er one day." Amelia said, not knowing that Mrs. Lovett would actually get what was coming to her one day. And by the man she was in love with.**

**"So wot is it ya do, love?" she asked. "I'm a sailor. I jus' love travelin'. Oh no, I 'ave to get goin'." Antony said quickly. "Where, may I ask, is your ship goin' to?" she asked. "All over the world! I can' wai' till we get to Australia!" he said excitedly. "Australia, hmm? Say, Antony, do you thin' I cou' stow away on the ship? I have always wante' to go to Australia!" she said excitedly. Antony nodded and they left the liquor shop for good, not knowing that they would run into a man called Sweeney Todd a few years later on the sea.**


	3. A Hair Cut And A Visit

_**A/N: I do not own Sweeney Todd or anyone from it. I know Antony is supposed to be around Joannah's age, but honestly I'm not sure what age he was in the play. And plus, back then, there was no such thing as someone being too old for someone. [[Think about it, Judge Turpin wants to marry Joannah... Yeah my point has been made teehee. Now, on with the story.**_

**Amelia followed Antony to the Ship Bountiful. She was awed by the size of the blasted thing. Antony smiled at her and said, "So, mum, 'ow exactly do you plan to sneak on board?"**

**Amelia laughed and said, "Child, you are young, an'... hmmmm... an' apparently just me size, eh? Do ya 'ave another uniform like the one yer wearin'?" Antony looked at her for a few moments and nodded. "Well, 'and it 'ere, love." she said. Antony pulled a similar uniform out of his bag and handed it to her. Amelia quickly changed into the sailor's uniform and smiled. "Um, mum, there's just one thing wrong with this..." Antony said, unsure if Amelia's plan would work. She looked at him oddly and said, "Wot's wrong with this, exac'ly?"**

**"You're hair, mum. They'll know you're a woman with you're hair..." Antony said. "Ah, I see. Do ya 'ave a knife, love?" she said, glancing at Antony's bag. He nodded and handed her a knife. Amelia tested the knife to see if it was sharp enough. She smiled, pleased with the fact that it was. She brought the knife up to her hair and started cutting it in a short style. When she was finished, she looked at Antony, waiting for approval. Antony nodded and Amelia handed him his knife back. When they got onto the ship, Amelia was surprised that no one noticed that there was a new sailor onboard. **

**"Well, tha' seemed a bit too easy." Amelia said, smiling. Antony nodded and walked up to the captain. "Captain, where is our first location?" Antony asked timidly. The captain looked down at him and said gruffly, "We are headin' ta Australia, sailor. Migh' take a while ta get ther' but we will get ther'."**

**Antony nodded at the captain and walked back over to Amelia. "The captain said tha' our first location is Australia." **

**"Great! Can' wait." Amelia said. "Amelia, if you don' mind me askin', why do you want to go to Australia?" Antony said. **_**Gotta think o' somethin' quick... Well he does seem like a trustworthy boy. Why not tell tha truth? **_**She thought. "Well, you see, this friend o' mine go' arrested for no reason, and they brought 'im ta bloody Australia. An' I want ta see wot he did ta wind up there." She said, looking down. "Oh. I see. I hope you find him, mum." Antony said smiling. **

**A month or two had passed since Amelia stowed away on the ship Bountiful. She and Antony had become pretty good friends. No one had noticed that she was on there also. **

**Amelia woke up by someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw Antony. "Wot is it, Antony?" She said groggily. "We're in Australia. You might want to go ahead and find that prison." he said. She nodded and stood up. She nodded at Antony and said, "Find me whenever we leave, okay?" **

**Antony nodded and Amelia walked off the ship. She wandered around for a frew minutes and she finally stumbled upon the prison. She walked inside and walked up to a guard. "I'm lookin' for Benjamin Barker." She said boldly, hoping that he was there. The guard looked at her and said, "This way." **

**Amelia followed the guard to a lonely cell in the dungeon. "May I go inside?" She asked hopefully. The guard nodded and opened the door. She walked inside and saw nobody. "Benjamin Barker, where are ya?" She said. Someone came creeping out of the shadows and asked, "Who are ya? Wot do ya want with me?" **

**"Benjamin, it's Amelia." she said. "Oh. Thank God. Why are ya here, Amelia? Don' ya 'ave a shop ta run?" he said coming completely out of the shadows. Amelia could see the fear and stress in his eyes. She could also tell that he was on the verge of insanity. "I stowed away on a ship and came 'ere ta find out why yer in 'ere." She said. "I wish I knew that for myself. I am just as confused and you ar'. Tell me, Amelia, is Lucy alrigh'?"**

**"I think so. When I was last ther', she refused ta come out of her room. So, I'm not really sure for meself. 'ow are you doin', Benjamin?" She said. "No' good, Amelia. I can feel my sanity slippin' away from me. I know I 'ave been here for only a few months, but I never leave this room. But I know tha' one day, I am gonna get out o' 'ere. I'll be with my wife and daughter once more." He said, looking up as if praying that he could get out of the solemn cell that he was trapped in. **

**"I 'ave faith in ya, Benjamin. I know ya can get out o' 'ere. And I know that I will see ya again sooner or later, but for now, I 'ave to get back to the ship. 'old in there, Benjamin." She said as she walked up to Benjamin and hugged him tighly, kissing him on the cheek.**

**She walked out of the prison and wandered up to Antony. "Did you find 'im?" He said. She nodded and walked onto the ship. **


	4. Meeting The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street

_A/n: I do not own Sweeney Todd or any of the characters in it. I do own Amelia though. Oh and I'm sure that Antony's name is supposed to be spelled differently, but I am just spelling it as it is pronounced in the play and movie, kay? And I'm not gonna change the spelling because I don't want any kind of confusion, kay? Oh and be prepared for a fast forward in this chapter._

**When Amelia got back onto the ship Bountiful, she and Antony went into their cabin. "So, mum, wot is your friend in prison for?" he said. Amelia looked at him gravely and said, "I'm not sure. 'e doesn't e'en know why 'es in prison either. Poor bloke." Antony put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, mum." She looked at him and sighed. "There's nothin' we can do abou' it. I do wish tha' there was a way ta ge' 'im out o' that bloody place. 'es far too much o' a gentleman ta be in there." Antony looked down and said, "Are you goin' ta be okay, mum?" She laughed and said, "Yes, dear, I am. We should get ta bed before the captain comes in 'ere with 'is 'orrible yellin'." **

**"Yes mum. We should." Antony said. He walked away and went to his bunk. Amelia sat there for a minute and thought of Benjamin Barker. Little did she know that there wouldn't be a Benjamin Barker anymore, only a madman, whose revenge blinded him from any type of emotion besides anger. A man with the face of Benjamin Barker, but with the name Sweeney Todd.**

**Fifteen years had passed since Amelia saw Benjamin. She had not bothered to go back to London. She rather enjoyed herself as a crewmember, even though she missed her long hair terribly. She had thought of poor Benjamin everyday, but her hopes that he would be out of prison faded everyday. Eventually, the name Benjamin Barker just became a name. No person to fit the name. Sometimes she even wondered who Benjamin Barker was. Silly, right?**

**One night when she, Antony, and the captain were talking about there final stop, London, Antony noticed a body floating in the ocean. A body of a man, clinging onto a piece of wood for dear life. Antony argued with the captain about whether he should save him or not. Finally ignoring the captain, Antony dived into the water to save the poor man. When they got on deck, Amelia stared at the half dead man. Antony brought the man into the cabin that he and Amelia shared. Amelia followed, intrigued by the man's face. **_**It's like 'es from a dream I've 'ad. Don' see 'ow tho'. I've never met this man in my life.**_

**Antony pulled the blankets onto the man. He looked at Amelia and said, "Will you watch him while I go get food for him?" She nodded. She sat down beside the man, acting as a guardian protecting a child. She was deep in thought when the man woke up. The man looked at her, yet said nothing. She, in turn, looked at him, but kept quiet. The man coughed a little and said, "You're not a sailor, are you?"**

**"How do you know that?" Amelia said, startled by his harsh voice. "I know this because you don' 'ave a masculine bone in your body. You're a woman, stowed away on 'ere. Funny 'ow these sailors don' notice a beautiful woman on 'ere." Amelia laughed and said, "That's because I'm a amazin' actress. An' plus, mos' men aren' tha' smart."**

**"I can tell tha'. But why are ya stowed away on 'ere anyways?" the stranger asked her. "I 'ad a reason, long ago. But now, I jus' can' remember... It's like it's a lost dream." She said quietly. The man looked at her, paused, then sat up and said, "Wots your name?"**

**"Amelia Jenkins. And your's?" she said with curiosity filling her body. "Sweeney Todd." he said. "I'm sorry, Mr. Todd, bu' tha' name sounds like a name made up outta nowhere by a man 'hose lost every inch of sanity." she said, giggling a bit. Sweeney looked at her, his dark eyes piercing through her and said, "And wots tha-"**

**"Wait a minute... A man 'hose lost every inch of sanity? Maybe a man 'hose been locked up for years and slowly lost 'is sanity. Wot was tha' name? Ah! Benjamin Barker... I knew i'." She said to herself, but taking glances at Sweeney the whole time. Sweeney's stare hardened and said, "Where 'ave you 'eard tha' name from?"**

**"Benjamin was a friend. Locked up on false charges, 'e was. Why? 'ave you 'eard of 'im?" She said, looking hopeful. "I did a' one time in my life. But 'es gone now. Was too naive, 'e was." Amelia looked at Sweeney. His face was far too familiar to be a complete stranger. She thought for a minute then said, "Benjamin Barker is gone now, an' now there's only a ghost of 'im inside the eyes of Sweeney Todd."**

**Sweeney opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. When he opened his mouth again, he said, "I always knew ya were smart, Amelia, but do me a favor, and ****never**** call me Benjamin Barker. Like I said before, 'es gone now. And all tha's 'ere is me."**

**Antony came in and said, "I brought you some soup, sir. Isn't the best in the world, but it'll do. My name is Antony, by the way. Wots your's?"**

**"Sweeney Todd."**


	5. Benjamin's Mistake

_A/N: I do not own Sweeney Todd, an of the characters from sweeney todd, but I do own Amelia Jenkins. The story that I am referring to inn this chapter is a real book by James Hogg. I am also sorry that I haven't written in a while. Been kind of brain dead on this story. I'll try to make it up to all of you by making this chapter as long as I can make it, savvy? Haha on with the story! Oh and by the way, I am not going to use so much accent marks in this one. You know, using 'e instead of he? I have been told that it tends to be difficult to understand and/or read. Also, in this part, Sweeney has a few conversations with Benjamin Barker. The bold italicized letters are Sweeney and the regular italicized are Benjamin. Just so none of you get confused here is a sample._

_**Sweeney's thoughts**_

_Benjamin's thoughts_

_**A**_**ntony nodded and handed Sweeney his bowl of soup. Sweeney hungrily sipped the soup and grimaced at it's taste. Amelia laughed, causing Sweeney to give her a cold glare. "How can you eat this shit?" he said. "When you're very hungry, it helps alot." she said. Sweeney nodded in understanding, absentmindedly sipping his soup. "So, Antony, when do we get ta London?" Amelia asked, looking towards Antony. "We should be in London by tomorrow night at the latest, Miss Amelia." **

**Amelia nodded and stared off into the distance. **_**Might be nice to stay in one place for a while. And maybe I'll be able to grow me hair back out like it used to be. **_**She thought, sighing. Sweeney looked at her while Antony said, "Well, Amelia, I am off ta bed. I'll see ya in the morning."**

**Amelia nodded, and said, "Okay. Good night, Antony."**

**"G'night, Amelia. G'night, Mr. Todd." Antony said. Sweeney mumbled a "Good night" and Antony left. "So why did ya come and see me in Australia?" Sweeney said. "I didn't." she said quietly. Sweeney looked at her oddly and she finished, "I went ta see Benjamin Barker."**

**Sweeney nodded and Amelia asked, "What happened to you in Australia? You're so different."**

**"Cruelty, Amelia. I never got to see my wife and daughter. I never went outside and saw the sun. I was left in that cold and dark cell for years. One day they took all of us to someplace to do hard labor. Something unusual happened, causing the ship to catch fire. Taking it as a sign, I jumped off board and clung to a piece of wood. Then, a few days later, you and Antony saw me. And that is a short story of what happened. The rest I don't really remember." Sweeney said. Amelia nodded and said, "I'm sorry they sent ya there. Must've been horrible." **

** Sweeney nodded, looking at her. Suddenly, Amelia stood up and walked off, leaving Sweeney confused and alone. **_**Where has she gone off to?**_

___You never know. Maybe she can't stand the man you have become._

_**Who the hell are you? And why are you in my head.**_

___Aw, ya know me! It's good ol' Benny! The man you __claim__ is dead._

_**You're dead ta me. If it wasn't for **__**you**__** we wouldn't have been sent ta bloody Australia!**_

___Ah, but yer wrong there, mate. If __we__ hadn't have fallen in love with Lucy, we wouldn't have wound up in Australia. _

_**What do you mean by that?**_

___Wow, and you call __me__ naive? Did ya not see how that ruddy ol' Judge Turpin looked at Lucy? How else would we have been sent to Australia for __no reason__? He loved her, so he sent us away on false charges. We would've been better off if we would have asked Amelia to marry us like we planned. But nooo, we took one look at Lucy and we fell hard for her._

_**We never planned to ask Amelia to marry us. I don't know what you're talking about.**_

___Ya don't remember? Ya __seriously__ don't remember?_

_**I don't know if I remember or not.**_

___Think hard, Sweeney. Think of the day when we saw Amelia sitting by the fountain reading._

_**Reading what? What was she reading??**_

___Think hard, mate. You'll remember._

**Sweeney thought as hard as he could, then the name of the book came into his mind.**

_**The Private Memoirs of a Justified Sinner?**_

___There ya go! Do ya remember what we talked to her about?_

_**Yes.**_

**Flashback**

**Benjamin Barker was walking the streets of London when he saw a certain Amelia Jenkins sitting alone by the water fountain, reading a book. He smiled. Oh how he had loved her dearly. (But of course that was before he saw Lucy.) He walked over to where she was sitting, and asked, "Now what is a lovely woman like yourself sitting alone? I'm sure a woman like you would have a men following her everywhere she went, hoping that she would grace them with your smile, or even looking at them."**

**Amelia blushed. "Why Benjamin Barker, you surely know how ta flatter a woman." she said. "How is it flattery when it is the truth, m'lady? Do you mind terribly if I sit with you?" Benjamin said. She giggled and said, "Of course. Please do."**

**He smiled widely. He sat beside her and asked, "And what, may I ask, are you reading?"**

**"'The Private Memoirs of a Justified Sinner' by James Hogg." She said, putting the book down beside her. "And what is it about?" he said. "It's about a man who meets a shape-shifting devil named Gil-Martin. Gil-Martin tells the main character that he is one of a group of people who are predestined for salvation. The main character believes this and is coerced by Gil-Martin into murders and other crimes." She said. "Wow, that sounds like a very intense book." Benjamin said. Amelia laughed and said, "I would hardly know. I just started reading it. I found it in a shop and read the summary on the back of it. I thought it would be interesting so I bought it today."**

**Benjamin smiled. "If it is any good, would you mind if I borrowed it after you are finished?" he said. "I'll remember to let you borrow it." She said, smiling. **

**Benjamin was enchanted by her smile. He wished for her to be his bride. Soon knowing what he was going to do, he looked at her and said, "I have to go buy something. Will you be here tomorrow?"**

**"I'm here everyday around the same time, Benjamin." she said. "Good! I'll see you tomorrow then?" he said. She smiled and nodded. "Great!" he said as he kissed her on the cheek and ran off. **

**But the next day when he was going to sit with Amelia, a beautiful wedding ring hidden in his pocket, he happened to see Lucy. He soon fell hard and fast for her. By being enchanted by such a beauty, he completely forgot about his plan to visit Amelia and ask her to marry him. He even forgot to go over to where she was sitting and say hello. This didn't bother Amelia, however. She was used to being let down, and so she just walked back to her house, which soon became her Liquor Shoppe, and continued to read her book.**

**"Sweeney?"**

**Sweeney was pulled out of his flashback by Amelia waving a hand in front of his face and saying his name. He jumped back and looked at her. She smiled kindly, the same way she did when Benjamin talked to her. She sat on his bed and said, "Ya must've been daydreamin. I brought some Gin to celebrate your escape."**

**She poured some gin into a glass and handed it to Sweeney. He took a sip and said, "Tell me, Amelia, did ya ever finish that book?"**

**She looked at him and said, "Why, yes I did. Didn't think you'd remember that. You can still borrow it if ya like." **

**Sweeney nodded. "I would like that very much." he said. Amelia smiled, raised her glass, and said, "Ta goin home."**

**Sweeney raised his glass. "Ta goin home." he said softly. He took a long drink of his gin, as did Amelia. Soon she looked at him and said, "Ya know, ya never showed up that day."**

**"I know. I'm sorry about that." he said. She smiled a little and said, "Doesn't matter. How bout some more gin?" **

**Sweeney nodded and she refilled his glass. They drank some more, and more, and more. By this time, both Sweeney and Amelia were having a good buzz going on. "Woo, I think I should stop before I get too drunk and do something I'll regret or won't remember tomorrow. I'm off ta bed then. Night, Mr. T." She slurred. He nodded and said, "Good night, Amelia."**

**She stood up and walked out the door to her cabin. When the door closed, Sweeney, half passed out, said, "I love you, Amelia."**

**And with that, Sweeney passed out, dreaming only of his mistake when he didn't meet Amelia like he said he would.**


	6. Welcome Back To Fleet Street

_Good day everyone! Ya know, when I re-read that summary about The Private Memoirs Of A Justified Sinner, it kind of sounded a bit like Sweeney. I mean think about it, Mrs. Lovett talks Sweeney into killing people to make meat pies with. And Gil-Martin talks the main character into killing and other crimes because he is supposedly predestined for salvation. Heh. Pretty cool if ya ask me. Well on with the story! Oh and does Sweeney seem a bit out of character? I think he does... Hahaha. And furthermore, I think there might be some more Sweeney/Benjamin conversations from now on. Even if it's just a little. Kay?_

**"Sweeney, luv, wake up." Amelia said, shaking Sweeney's shoulder. Sweeney opened his eyes a little and said, "What?"**

**"Where do ya plan on goin when we get ta London?" Amelia asked, sitting on his bed. "Fleet Street. Why?" he said, giving her a curious look. "Well, I was just wonderin, just in case I want ta visit you when we get there." Amelia said, her lips curling up into a small smile. "That'd be nice." he said softly. "Okay, well, I will let ya get dressed. We have a big day ahead of us." she said, standing and walking to the door. "Okay. Where will I find you when I get dressed?" Sweeney asked. "I'll be standin right outside the door. Just so you won't get lost or anythin." She said, smiling. She opened the door and walked out, softly closing the door behind her.**

_Ya know, she is still just as beautiful as she was when we first layed eyes on her._

_**Yes, she is. But remember, we have Lucy waitin for us back home.**_

___Yes, yes, yes. I know that. Geez, I may be naive, but I ain't stupid._

_**I know, just makin sure you didn't forget.**_

___Yes. But ya have to think about the 'what ifs' also. What if Lucy moved on ta that ruddy ol' judge, eh? What will ya do then. I will not let you use Amelia as a rebound._

_**If she has done that ta me, er us, then I have no reason to be with her. **__**If**__** she betrayed me like that, I wouldn't **__**want**__** to be with her. And I would never use Amelia. I'm not **__**that**__** horrible, ya know.**_

___I know that, just makin sure. Did ya notice that she didn't ask much about you?_

_**Yes, but I don't know why.**_

___Maybe she knows that you're still the same underneath it all._

_**Maybe she does think that, but I'm not the same. I will never be perfect, naive little Benjamin Barker again. **_

_True, very true. Well, Sweeney, ya might as well get dressed. _

_**Yeah.**_

__**Sweeney got up and quickly put on his newly dried clothes. He walked to the door, opened it, and walked out to find Amelia sitting across the way. When she saw him, she stood up and said, "Well, took ya long enough!"**

**Sweeney was about to say something when she laughed. At first, he thought that she was trying to make him mad. "Well don't just stand there, let's go wake up Antony." she said walking towards a door. "**_**You**_** wake the boy up?" Sweeney said, dumbfounded. "Yes. It's a hell of alot better than the cap'n wakin him up. Plus, Antony sees me as an older sister. He's a good boy. Nice boy too. Kinda reminds me of Ben a little." She said, looking away from Sweeney, just in case he retorted with something harsh. But, Sweeney said nothing. They walked into the cabin and Amelia stood beside Antony's bed. "Antony, time ta wake up." she said, softly shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and groggily said, "Are we there yet?"**

**"Hm, not yet, I believe. But, ya might as well get up so we can be ready when we **_**do **_**get there." she said, smiling kindly. He nodded and Sweeney and Amelia walked out to let him change in private. When he finished, the walked out on deck and Amelia propped herself onto the rail. "No place like London." she said sadly.**

**A couple hours went by and soon they were almost in London. Amelia stood far behind Antony and Sweeney and listened to their conversation. If a conversation is what you could call it. "I have sailed the world and beheld it's wonders. From the dardinells to the mountains of Peru. But there's no place like London!" Antony said excitedly.**

**"No there's no place like London." Antony looked at Sweeney. "Mr. Todd?"**

**"You are young. Life has been kind to you. You will learn." Sweeney said, pausing. "There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and the vermin in the world inhabit it. And it's morals aren't worth what a pit could spit and it goes by the name of London." **

**Amelia walked a little closer, unsure what they were talking about. "At the top of the hole sit the priviledged few, making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo. Turning beauty into filth and greed, I too have sailed the worlds and seen it's wonders. For the cruelty of men is as wonderous as Peru, but there's no place like London!"**

**As they were walking off of the great Ship Bountiful, Antony said, "Are you alright, Mr. Todd?"**

**"I beg your indulgence, Antony. My mind is far from easy. In these once familiar streets I feel... shadows, everywhere." Sweeney said. "Shadows?" Antony said, confused. "Ghosts..." Sweeney's reply was a bit more than a whisper. Sweeney could tell that Antony didn't quite understand, so Sweeney sighed and said, "There was a barber and his wife. And she was beautiful. A foolish barber and his wife. She was his reason and his life. And she was beautiful. And she was virtuous. And he was... naive. There was another man who saw that she was beautiful. A **_**biased**_** vulture of the law. Who with a gesture of his claw, removed the barber from his plate. Then there was nothing but to wait. And she would fall, so soft, so young, so **_**lost**_**, and oh so beautiful!"**

**"And the lady sir, did she succumb?" Antony asked. "Oh that was many years ago. I doubt if anyone would know. It's time we go our separate ways. Farewell Antony." Sweeney said, starting to walk off. "Will I see you again?" he asked, not wanting to lose his friend. "You may find me if ya like. Around Fleet Street I wouldn't wonder." Sweeney said. "Until then, my friend." Antony said, putting his hand out. Sweeney payed no attention and walked off. Amelia followed close behind, staying hidden in the shadows. She soon heard him mumble, "There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit. And the vermin of the world in habit it."**

**Amelia soon saw where his destination was. Lovett's Meat Pie Shoppe. When he walked inside, Amelia hissed, "Thieving ol' hag," and walked off to her Liquor Shoppe right down the street from the Meat Pie Emporium. She unlocked the door and saw that everything was covered in dust. She made a small "hmph" and walked up to her bedroom. When she walked inside she walked over to her bookshelf and looked for the book she had promised Benjamin Barker that he could borrow. When she found it, she smiled and blew the dust off of it. She sat it onto her bed and went to take a nice warm bath. When she finished she put on her favorite red and black corset dress, brushed her medium length hair, and put her hair up into a loose bun. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She then heard a man yell. Startling her she ran outside onto Fleet Street and ran towards the yelling person, seeing what was wrong.**


	7. Razors And Nightgowns

_A/N: I do not own Sweeney Todd or any of the characters in it. I do own Amelia Jenkins though. Ya know, looking back at everything I have written, I have realized that I need to re-read everything before I post it. Haha. And usually, I don't really plan out what I am going to type. I just make it up as I go along and try to keep it in character. But yes, on with the story as always haha._

**When the yelling stopped, Amelia was standing right in front of Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium. She groaned, but walked inside. She acted as if she didn't know who Sweeney was and walked up to Mrs. Lovett. "Wot's goin on? I heard someone yell." she said, trying to sound as concerned as she could. "Come with me." Mrs. Lovett said, dragging Amelia into the shop. "That's Benjamin Barker, that is!" she whispered excitedly. Amelia's eyes widened in fake surprise. "Really? He escaped?"**

**"Yes, he did. But right now, wot I wanna know is where have you been for 15 years?" Mrs. Lovett said suspectingly. "Decided that I should prob'ly move. Went ta different places, but I realized that there's no place like London." she lied. "Oh. Okay. I kinda missed yer company while ya were gone. Ya could've told me though. I started ta worry, thinkin that you got sent ta bloody Australia too." Mrs. Lovett said. "Yer right, Nellie. I shoulda told ya. I'm sorry." Amelia said, kindly smiling. They walked back into the parlor and Nellie said, "Sweeney, ya remember Amelia, don't ya?" **

**Amelia gave Sweeney a look as to say "play along" and he said, "Yes I remember her. Doubt she remembers me though."**

**"How could someone ferget you?" Amelia said, smiling. "Well, come on. I'll take ya upstairs. Got somethin I wanna show ya." she said, and Sweeney and Amelia followed. They went into Benjamin's old shop and Amelia looked around. "Wait, somethins missin..." she said. "Oh, dear, I forgot ta tell ya. Lucy poisoned herself. And Turpin took Joannah." Nellie said, sadly. Amelia gasped as Sweeney lifted the blanket on Joannah's old crib. Soon, Nellie started to knock on one of the floorboards. She lifted it up and watched her pick up an object wrapped in red velvet. She beckoned Sweeney to walk over to where she was. She unwrapped the object and Amelia saw it was a very familiar box. Sweeney took the box and Nellie said, "I hid them, when they came for the girl."**

**Sweeney opened the box, revealing six razors, shining as if they were just bought. "My, them blades is chased silver, ain't they?" Nellie said staring at the razors. "Silver, yes." Sweeney whispered. Then Sweeney started talking about how his razors are his friends (I don't want to write the duet part, heh.). He looked over his shoulder to Nellie and said, "Leave me." **

**Nellie and Amelia started walking off, but Sweeney said, "Not you." and Amelia stopped in her tracks. Nellie glared at Amelia and slammed the door, cursing. Amelia shrugged and Sweeney said, "At last, my arm is complete again!"**

**Sweeney turned around and looked at Amelia. Amelia saw the pain in his eyes and turned away from him, walking towards the vanity. "You lied to Mrs. Lovett?"**

**"Wot?" Amelia said, turning around, confused. "About where you have been for fifteen years?" Sweeney said. She nodded. "Why is it that you didn't want me to leave?" Amelia said. Sweeney walked up closer to her and said softly, "How did you know where I was?"**

**"Well, on the ship, ya said 'Fleet Street' an' I figured ya would go where yer old shop was, and also, I followed ya." Amelia said, unafraid. "Hmm, very interesting. And how did ya get here so fast when I yelled?" Sweeney asked. "Cause, me shop is down the street, along with me home." She said, looking straight at him. Sweeney started to pace. "Okay, so from now on, yer to live here." he said, stopping. Amelia jerked her head towards him and said, "Wot?!"**

**"Well, I need someone ta help me plan out me revenge on Turpin, and since you and Lucy knew each other, I'm sure ya want in on it also. And even if ya weren't ta live here, I would want ya to come over here anyway to help me plan, so why not just live here?" Sweeney said. "Ya want **_**me**_** ta help you? And to live here? I don't think Nellie would want me here after ya kicked her outta here and told me ta stay..." Amelia said. "Who **_**cares**_** what that woman thinks? You are ta live here, and if she has anythin ta say about it, she'll have ta answer ta me." Sweeney said. Amelia nodded and said, "I understand, but there's one thing I wanna know. Wots the **_**real**_** reason why ya want me ta be here ta help you?"**

**"Well... Because... because... uhh... Well because I want ya to!" Sweeney stammered. When he realized what he said, he growled at his mistake. He didn't want her to know that. He slowly looked at her and saw that she was blushing. "Well, Sweeney, if ya want me here, then that's where I'll be." Amelia said. Sweeney nodded. She started to walk off when Sweeney said, "Um, where do ya think yer goin?"**

**"Well, if I'm goin ta be livin here, then I need ta get some clothes, eh?" She said. "That can wait till tomorrow. It's almost dark anyway. And you'll be sleepin up here." Sweeney said. "W-with you?" she stuttered. Sweeney cocked his eyebrow and said, "Yes. It's not like I'd try ta pull anythin."**

**"I know that. I know that deep down, there's still some of Benjamin in there." Amelia said, putting her hand on his shoulder. She walked over to the window and leaned against it. "One problem."**

**"Wot?" Sweeney said. "Don't have anythin ta sleep in. Dresses are very uncomfortable ta sleep in, ya know." She said. Sweeney paused and then said, "Wait here."**

**He walked out of his shop, leaving Amelia alone. He walked into Mrs. Lovett's shop and found her bedroom. He knocked on the door and she said, "Come in?"**

**Sweeney opened the door and said, "Do ya have an extra nightgown?"**

**"Love, I didn't know ya wore those!" Nellie said. "It's not fer me. It's fer Amelia. She'll be livin here from now on. I want her to be me apprentice fer when I get the shop opened back up." Sweeney said. Nellie looked angry, but stood up and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a black gown and tossed it to Sweeney. He nodded and walked back to his shop. When he walked in, he saw that Amelia was already sleeping. He walked over to her and shook her shoulder as gently as he could. "Ow." Amelia said, opening her eyes. "Sorry, not used ta bein gentle anymore. Here's that nightgown." he said, handing the gown to her. "Oh, thank you. Um, can you turn around real quick?" she said. He turned around and moments later she said, "Okay. I'm dressed." **

**Sweeney turned around and held a gasp. When he saw her, she was completely radiant, even if she was in a nightgown. Her skin was slightly pale, but there was some color to it. Her hair was down. It barely touched her shoulders, but he thought it was beautiful. He looked at her face. The bone structure in her face was beyond perfection. And her skin. Her skin looked so soft. "Sweeney? Why are ya starin at me?" Amelia said, laughing a bit. "Sorry." Sweeney said, his voice only a mere whisper. She smiled at him and said, "Well I am goin ta bed, love. G'night." **

**"Good night." Sweeney said. Amelia layed in the bed and thought of how he was staring at her. It didn't bother her, but she just wondered why. As she started to doze off, she felt pressure on the bed. She looked over and saw Sweeney laying beside her, shirtless. He didn't notice her looking at him. He was just staring at the ceiling.**

_**God, she looks so beautiful.**_

___Yes, that she does. Makes ya wonder how she has never gotten married, eh?_

_**Yes. She should be married by now, but remember that she has been on a ship for fifteen years. **_

___Oh yeah. Forgot. I'm gonna say this and it might piss you off, but I think she is more beautiful than Lucy. I mean, her face is soft, but strong. And she shows a strongness in her eyes. Lucy never had that strong look. And you and I both know that Amelia can take care of herself._

_**Yes. She can. And there is a big difference between her and Lucy, except for their kindness. And they both see the good in people. Amelia doesn't trust many people though. That's one thing that I truly admire about her. **_

___Yes. I guess that is one reason why ya want her ta help ya with the revenge against Turpin?_

_**Not just that. She's smart, and sneaky.**_

___Coudln't agree more, mate. And she seems hurt by Lucy's death. Pretty hurt, in fact._

_**Yes, but she has a good way of hiding emotions.**_

___Like you?_

_**I guess so. And plus, she was friends with Lucy. But sometimes, I wish I knew what goes on in that head of her's. I wish I knew how she felt.**_

___About you?_

_**In a way, yes. But mainly I just wish I could see behind the mask, ya know?**_

___I know. And maybe she's wonderin the same thing bout you. You should get some shut-eye. _

_**Yes, I should.**_

__**Sweeney rolled onto his side and saw that Amelia was looking at him. "What?" he said. "Just thinkin. Didn't notice I was still lookin at ya. I'm sorry." she said softly. "What were ya thinkin about?" Sweeney said. "Just wonderin why she would do it. I don't understand." she said. Sweeney could tell that she was holding back tears. "I wish I knew too." he said softly. He pushed some of the hair out of her face and she said, "We should get some rest."**

**"Yes, we should. Good night." he said. "Good night." Amelia said, yawning. Soon they both fell into a dreamless sleep. When Amelia woke up, Sweeney's arm was around her waist. She looked at him and said, "Sweeney, get up."**

**He opened his eyes and said, "What is it?"**

**"I can't get up without waking you up. One, you're on the outside, and two, your arm is around me." she said laughing. "Oh, sorry." Sweeney said, getting up. Amelia stood up and walked to the window. Sweeney layed back in bed and said, "Will you wake me back up later?"**

**"Mhm." Amelia said and Sweeney fell back alseep. Amelia changed back into the dress she was wearing the day before and continued to stare out the window. Soon Sweeney woke back up and said, "I'm surprised Mrs. Lovett hasn't come up here botherin me."**

**As soon as he said that, Mrs. Lovett walked in and said, "We're goin inta town today. I have ta take ya to that eye-talian barber."**

**Sweeney nodded and got ready. Soon the three of them (one of them slightly unhappy about Amelia coming) started to head into town.**


	8. The Interruption

_A/N: I do not own Sweeney Todd duh, but I do own Amelia Jenkins again, duh. I'm sorry if Sweeney has seemed a bit out of character, but he's only like that around Amelia. I'm not quite sure why... Haha. I'm sure that throughout this story there will be some Sweeney/Benjamin conversations. I'm sure we all wanna know what goes on in that head of his! I'm trying to make this one as long as possible. Well on with the story as always!_

**We last left off with Sweeney, Amelia, and Nellie going into town, right? Well, when they got to the little stand where Pirelli was supposed to be, Nellie said to Sweeney, "All the rage 'e is. Eye-talian. Here every Tuesday (couldn't remember when she said. Sorry)."**

**When they stopped, Sweeney saw the Beadle not far from him. He pulled his jacket back to reveal a holster, his razor sitting gracefully inside. He started to walk off when Nellie grabbed his shoulder and said, "Hang on!"**

**Sweeney grumbled and stood in between Amelia and Nellie. Amelia looked at him and patted his shoulder. He looked at her and she gave him a look as to say "You'll get him one day. Don't worry". Soon they saw a little boy, around ten or so, come from behind a curtain, beating a drum. Soon he started to sing, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention pah-lease? Do you wake every morning in shame and despair to descover your pillow is covered with hair? Or what not should be there? Well ladies and gentlemen, from now on you can waken at ease! You need never again 'ave a worry or care. I will show you a miracle, marvelous, rare! Gentlemen you are about ta see somethin that rose from the dead! On the top of me head!"**

**When he took off his hat, blonde locks fell from the top of his head. The people laughed a little as he continued, "Twas Pirelli's Miracle Elixir. That's wot did the trick, sir. True, sir, true. Was it quick, sir? Did it in a tick, sir! Just like an elixir ought ta do!"**

**The boy walked up to a man and said, "How about a bottle, mister? Only cost a penny guaranteed!"**

**He walked to another man, knelt down, and said, "Does Pirelli's stimulate the growth, sir? You can 'ave my oath, sir. Tis unique! Rub a minute, stimulatin, i'n it? Soon you'll 'ave ta thin it once a week!"**

**"Pardon me, ma'am, wots that awful stench?" Sweeney said, looking at Amelia. She soon cought along and said, "Are we standin near an open drench?"**

**"Must be standin near an open drench!" Sweeney said as Amelia looked at a man standing beside her and said, "Pardon me, sir, wots that awful stench?"**

**The boy looked frightened, but continued, "Buy Pirelli's Miracle Elixir. Anythin will slick, sir. Soon sprouts curls! Try Pirelli's. When they see 'ow thick, sir, you can your pick, sir, of the girls! Wanna buy a bottle misses?"**

**A man passed a bottle to Sweeney. He smelled it, grimaced and said, "Wot is this?"**

**He passed it to Nellie and she said, "Wot is this?"**

**"Smells like piss!" he said. "Smells like, ew!" she said. Amelia looked at the man standing beside her again and said, "Wouldn't touch it if I was you, dear!"**

**"This is piss. Piss with ink!" Sweeney said loudly. The crowd started grumbling and the boy continued, "Let Pirelli's activate yer roots, sir!"**

**"Keep it off yer boot, sir. Eats right through!" Sweeney said. "You're scared Pirelli's is usable and of it! Ladies seem ta love it!"**

**"Flies do too!" Amelia said loudly. Soon a man, dressed in a tight blue suit, came from behind the curtain and said, "I am Adolfo Pirelli, the king of da barbers, da barber of kings. Bejourno (sp?), good day! I blow you a kiss! And I, da so famous Pirelli I wish to know-a who say, my elixir is piss! Who says this?" **

**The crowd went silent for a while and then Sweeney said, "I do. I am Mr. Sweeney Todd, of Fleet Street. And I say to you that this is an arrant frawd, concocted of piss and ink. And furthermore, Signor, I have serviced no kings. Yet, I wager that I shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity than any street mountebank. You see these razors? I lay them against five pound, you are no match, sir. Either accept my challenge, or reveal yourself as a sham."**

**"You hear dis foolish man? Now you will see 'ow he will regret 'is folly!" Pirelli said, throwing his cape onto a chair. "Toby!" he yelled and the boy ran up and started to remove things from the stage and pull out a chair. "Whose for a free shave?" Sweeney said kindly to the crowd. They picked two men and put another chair onto the stage. Sweeney looked around and said, "Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?"**

**"Glad as always to oblige my friends and neighbors!" the Beadle said, slightly sarcastic like. As the Beadle walked up to the stage, Sweeney and Pirelli put long cloths around their participants necks. "Ready?" the Beadle said, looking at the two of them. "Rrrready!" Pirelli said, rolling his r's. "Ready." Sweeney said, looking at the Beadle. "The fastest, smoothest shave is the winner!" the Beadle said and blew his whistle. Pirelli started to rush while Sweeney was slowly sharpening his "friend". Pirelli started to sharpen his razor, constantly cutting Toby in the process. Amelia frowned. Soon Pirelli started to sing about how to "shave-a da face". Amelia stared at Sweeney, how he gracefully, and slowly, sharpened his razor. She looked over at Pirelli and noticed that he seemed a bit uneasy. She laughed and continued to watch Sweeney. He noticed Amelia staring at him, and he bowed his head low at her. Soon Pirelli held a long-ass note and Sweeney quickly, but gracefully started to shave his participant. He pulled back so the Beadle could see and he said, "The winner, is Todd!"**

**Amelia walked up to the stage and heard Pirelli say to Sweeny, "I bow to a skill far greater than my own."**

**"The five pound." Sweeney said, holding his hand out without looking at Pirelli. Pirelli frowned and handed him five pounds. "Until we meet again. Come boy!" Pirelli said, beating the poor boy. "I supposed it's me gentle heart, but I do hate ta see a boy treated like that." Nellie said. They started to walk off and stopped in front of the Beadle. "You say your shop is in Fleet Street?"**

**"Yep. Above my meat pie emporium." Nellie said, causing Amelia to grimace at the thought of her meat pies. Sweeney noticed and smirked. "Well then, Mr. Todd, you shall surely see me there before the week is out." The Beadle said, smiling. Amelia wanted to gag when she saw his green teeth (I'm giving the Beadle green teeth to make him more repulsive). "And I promise you, sir, the closest shave you will ever know. Without a penny's charge." Sweeney said. The Beadle smiled once more and walked off. When they got back to the shops, Sweeney and Amelia walked into their room. "Well, that went well." Amelia said, looking at Sweeney. He nodded and Amelia said, "You did a really good job up there."**

**"Thank you." he said softly, looking at the floor. "Don't worry, love, you'll get 'im." Amelia said, walking toward Sweeney and putting a hand on his shoulder gently. He looked at Amelia and she said, "I don't think Nellie was too happy bout me goin with you and her."**

**"Ya shouldn't worry about wot she thinks, pet. Shit, 'ere she comes ta bother me some more." Sweeney said, looking towards the door. Amelia just stared at him. **_**Did 'e just call me "pet"?**_** She thought, wide-eyed. She pushed the thought away and sat on the cot. Nellie walked in and said, "Well, love, that was quite an eventful day. Beat that eye-talian and the Beadle told ya that he'd come. Oh, and I brought ya a chair, love. It was me poor Albert's chair. Sat in it all day long, 'e did. After his leg gave out with the gout." **

**As soon as Nellie mentioned the Beadle, Sweeney started to furiously sharpen one of his razors. Nellie sat in the chair as Sweeney said, "Why doesn't the Beadle come? 'Before the week is out'. That's wot 'e said."**

**"Who said the week's out? It's only Tuesday." Nellie said. Sweeney turned and glared at her. He walked over to the broken mirror and Nellie followed him. Amelia rolled her eyes and glared at Nellie. Mainly because of jealousy. "Easy, now. Hush, love, hush. Don't distress yourself, wots your rush? Keep your thoughts nice and lush. Wait." Nellie said, walking closer to Sweeney. He noticed and walked closer to the mirror. "Hush, love, hush. Think it through. Once it bubbles, then wots ta do? Watch it close. Let it brew. Wait." she continued. Sweeney walked away from her as che continued, "I've been thinkin flowers. Maybe daisies to brighten up the room. Don't you think some flowers, pretty daisies, might relieve the gloom. Aw, wait, love, wait." **

**Sweeney was staring out of the window, searching for the Beadle. Nellie sighed as Sweeney said, "And the judge? When will we get ta him?"**

**He walked out of the shop with Nellie following him saying, "Can't ya think of nothin else? Always broodin away on your wrongs and wot happened heaven knows 'ow many years ago. Come on, love."**

**She brought him back inside saying, "Slow, love, slow. Times so fast. Now goes quickly, see? Now is past! Soon will come, soon will last. Wait."**

**Sweeney sat in the chair Nellie brought up and Nellie knelt down beside him. "Don't you know, silly man? Half the fun is to plan the plan! All good things come to those who can wait." she said, standing up. Amelia thought about it and said, "Gillyflowers maybe. Stead of daisies. I don't know though, wot do you think?"**

**Nellie looked at her and nodded. Soon they heard someone walking up the stairs. Sweeney jumped up and hid behind the door. Soon, the door opened, revealing Antony. He saw Nellie and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me."**

**"Mrs. Lovett, sir." Nellie said. "A pleasure, ma'am." Amelia looked at him and said, "Antony. How are ya?"**

**"I'm fine, Miss Amelia." he said kindly. Sweeney walked from behind the door and Antony said, "Mr. Todd, there's this girl who needs my help. Such a sad girl, and lonely, but beautiful too and..."**

**"Slow down, son." Sweeney said, walking Antony to the chair. "Yes. I'm sorry." Antony said, sitting down in the chair. Amelia walked up behind the chair and propped up against it. "This girl has a guardian who keeps her locked away, but then, this morning she dropped this." Antony said, pulling out a key, "Surely it's a sign that Joannah wants me to help her."**

**Amelia jerked her head toward Antony and then looked at Sweeney. "That's her name, Joannah. And Turpin is her guardian. He's a judge of some sort. Once he goes to court, I'll slip into the house, release her, and beg her to come away with me tonight." Antony said. "Oh that's very romantic." Nellie said. Sweeney didn't look at her, but kept staring at Amelia. Antony turned his head, smiled, and said, "Yes."**

**He turned toward Sweeney again and said, "But I don't know anyone in London, you see. And I need somewhere safe to bring her till I've hired a coach to take us away. If I could bring her here for just an hour or two, I'd be forever in your debt."**

**Sweeney looked at Antony and looked at Nellie. "Bring 'er here, love." Nellie said, still staring at Sweeney. Antony turned his head toward Nellie and said, "Thank you, ma'am. Mr. Todd?"**

**Sweeney looked down and then nodded. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you my friend. Thank you, ma'am!" Antony said, shaking Sweeney's hand and running out of the door. When the door closed, Nellie said, "Seems like the Fates are favoring you at last, Mr. T."**

**Sweeney grunted and Amelia said, "Wot is it, love? You'll have her back before the day is out."**

**"Wot bout him?" Sweeney said. "Him?" Nellie said. "Antony?" Amelia said. "Well, let him bring her here, and since you're so hot for a little, ya know. That's the throat ta slit, my dear." Nellie said, causing Amelia to jerk her head toward her, glaring daggers. Sweeney ignored Nellie and walked toward the window. "Poor little Joannah. All those years without a single scrap of motherly affection. Well, I'll soon see ta that." Nellie said, looking at Sweeney. She walked to where Sweeney was standing and saw Pirelli and Toby walk out of the shadows. "Hello. Wots he doin here?" she said.**

**Sweeney looked at Nellie and said, "Keep the boy downstairs."**

**She nodded and walked out. "Do ya want me ta leave for this one, love?" Amelia said, looking at Sweeney. "Please?" he said, looking at her. She nodded, smiling and walked out. When she caught up with Nellie, Pirelli was talking to her. "Signora, is Mr. Todd at home?" he said. "Plying 'is trade upstairs." she said. Amelia looked at Toby and said to Nellie,"Aw would ya look at it now?"**

**Nellie looked at the boy and gave him a motherly smile. She looked at Pirelli and said, "You wouldn't mind if I gave 'im a nice juicy meat pie, would you?"**

**"Si, si, si. Whatever you want." Pirelli said waving a hand. Amelia walked with Nellie and Toby and said to the boy, "I hope yer teeth's strong."**

**They walked in the shop and Amelia closed the door. "Let's get ya a nice lovely meat pie." Nellie said, grabbing a plate and blowing the dust off of it. "Sit down, lad. Make yerself comfy!" Amelia said, scooting over so Toby could sit down. Nellie put a pie onto the plate and handing it to Toby, sitting down beside Amelia. "Here we are. Tuck in." Nellie said. Toby took a big bite out of the pie and Nellie said, "I like ta see a man with a healthy appetite. Reminds me of my dear Albert. Liked ta gorge 'imself ta bloatation, he did. He didn't have your nice head of hair though."**

**"Ta tell the truth, it gets awful hot." Toby said, pulling the blonde wig off. Amelia scoffed as Nellie looked toward the ceiling. Soon they heard a thumping noise coming from upstairs. Nellie hurried to her table and started banging bowls around. "My, my, my. Always work ta be done! Spic and span. Thats my motto." She said, grabbing a rag. Amelia snorted a little, causing Nellie to glare at her. "So, 'ow did ya wind up with that dreadful eye-talian, eh?" she said, looking at Toby. "Got me from the workhouse. Been there since I was born. Oh God! He's got an appointment with his tailor! If he's late, he'll blame me!" He said, standing up and running to the door. "Wait!" she hissed. Amelia stood up and ran after him. When she got outside she noticed that he had already gone inside. "My, that little bugger is fast!" she said, running up the stairs. She opened the door and heard Sweeney say, "Signor Pirelli has been called away. You better run after him."**

**She walked inside and saw Toby look down, hurt. He backed up to the trunk and said, "No, sir. I should stay here, or it'll be a lashing. He's a great one with the lashings."**

**Amelia noticed Sweeney staring at something, so she followed his gaze and saw Pirelli's hand. She glared at him to say "You fool!" and Sweeney said, "So, Mrs. Lovett gave you a pie, did she?"**

**"She's a real lady." Toby said, smiling. "That she is." Sweeney said, causing Amelia to look at him, shocked. "But, if I know a growing boy, there's always room for more pie, eh?" Sweeney said, sounding as nice as he could. "Yes, sir." Toby said. "Then why don't you wait for your master downstairs? Be another pie in it for you, I'm sure." Sweeney said. Amelia could tell that he was growing impatient. "No, I should stay here." Toby said timidly. Sweeney looked like he was going to yell so Amelia butted in. "Tell you wot, love. You tell Mrs. Lovett that I said ta give you a nice big tot of gin!" She said, smiling. Toby smiled excitedly and said, "Thank you, ma'am!" **

**He ran out of the door and Sweeney closed it. "Stupid boy." Sweeney said. "Now, now, now. He was just trying to prevent lashings, even if his master is about ta be dead. Wot did 'e do anway?" Amelia said, putting a hand on Sweeney's shoulder gently. "Tried ta blackmail me. He noticed me from the old days." he said. "Oh, well, might as well finish 'im off, then!" she said smiling. "I don't want you ta watch." he said. Amelia laughed and said, "Trust me love, I've seen someone be killed in front o' me. Plus, how do ya think me dad disappeared, eh?"**

**"You killed him?" he said, turning to her, shocked. She nodded. Sweeney opened the trunk, pulled Pirelli out, and slit his throat. He put the "barber" back into the trunk and shut it. "Oh, and by the way, I don't like what Nellie said bout Antony." Amelia said. "Wot do ya mean?" he said, looking at her. "About ya slittin his throat so 'e don't take Joannah. I say that ya ask him ta stay here. Explain yer reason why. The boy is kind, he'll understand, love." she said, walking close to Sweeney. He nodded and said, "I'll do that instead."**

**Amelia smiled and kissed Sweeney's cheek. "Thank ya, love." she said and sat in the barber chair. Sweeney looked at her for a moment before saying, "You're welcome."**

**Soon Nellie walked up and Sweeney turned around, his back facing her. "That boy is drinkin me outta house and home! How long till Pirelli gets back?" she said. Sweeney turned around and said, "He won't be back."**

**She saw the blood on his shirt and said, "Mr. T., ya didn't!"**

**Sweeney looked at the trunk and Nellie opened it. She slammed it shut and said, "Yer barkin mad! Killin a man wot done ya no harm!" **

**"He recognized me from the old days. Tried ta black mail me. Half me earnings." Sweeney said, cleaning off his razor. "Oh. Well, that's a different matter then. For a moment there, I thought ya lost your marbles." she said, opening the trunk again, "Ugh, all that blood. Poor bugger. Oh well."**

**She bent down and grabbed his bag. She shook it, heard jingling, and said, "Well, waste not, want not!"**

**She put the bag in her dress and Amelia said, "Well, wot are we gonna go bout the boy, eh?"**

**"Send him up." Sweeney said, staring at his razor. Nellie looked at him for a moment. "Oh we don't need ta worry bout him. He's a simple thing." she said. "Send him up!" Sweeney snapped. Nellie looked at him again and said, "Now, Mr. T., surely one's enough for today. 'Sides, I was thinkin about hirin the lad ta help me with the shop. Me poor knees aren't wot they used ta be."**

**She made a pouty face and Sweeney walked over to the window. "All right." he said, not caring about her knees. "Course, we're gonna have ta stock up on the gin. The lad drinks like a sailor." Nellie said. Sweeney suddenly stopped. Amelia looked out the window also and saw what he saw. "The judge." she mumbled. He looked at Nellie and said, "Get out."**

**Nellie looked at him. "Get out!" he growled. She stormed out and Amelia said, "Do ya want me ta leave for this one?"**

**"No." Sweeney said, walking over to his jacket and put it on hurriedly. Soon the door opened and Sweeney turned around. "Mr. Todd?" the judge said. Amelia sat on the cot and watched them. "At your service. An honor to receive your patronage, me lord." Sweeney said, bowing a little. "You know me, sir?" The judge said. "Who in this wide world doesn't know the great Judge Turpin?" Amelia said. He looked at her and said, "And you are?"**

**"So sorry, sir. I'm Amelia Jenkins. Mr. Todd's apprentice." Amelia said, giving the judge a curtsey. He nodded back at her and she sat back down. "These premises are hardly prepossessing, and yet the Beadle tells me that you're the most accomplished of all the barbers in the city." The judge said, walking around the room. "That is gracious of him, sir. Wot may I do for you today, sir?" Sweeney said, walking to him, "A stylish trimming of the hair? Soothing skin massage? Sit, sir, sit!" **

**The judge looked at him and said, "You see, sir, a man infatuate with love. Her ardent and eager slave. So fetch the pomade and pumice stone. And lend me a more seductive tone. A sprinkling, perhaps, of French Cologne, but first, sir, I think a shave."**

**The judge undid his necktie, sat down in the chair, and Sweeney said, "The closest I ever gave."**

**Sweeney started to whistle and the judge said, "You're in a merry mood today, Mr. Todd."**

**"Tis your delight, sir, catching fire. From one man to the next." Sweeney said, putting the cloth around the judges neck. "Tis true, sir, love can still inspire. The blood to pound, the heart leap higher. What more." the judge said.**

**"What more can man require?" Both Sweeney and the judge said. "Than love, sir." Turpin said. "More than love, sir." Sweeney said. "What's that?"**

**"Women." Sweeney said. "Ah yes women." Turpin said. "Pretty women." Sweeney said as Turpin started to hum a happy little tune. Amelia looked at Sweeney and mouthed, "What the fuck are you doin?"**

**Sweeney ignored her and started to whistle while putting the lather onto his face. Amelia rolled her eyes. Sweeney went to his razor and said, "Now then, my friend. Now to your purpose. Patience, enjoy it. Revenge can't be taken in haste."**

**"Make haste, and if we wed, you'll be commended, sir." Turpin said, interrupting Sweeney slightly. "My lord! And who, may it be said, is your intended, **_**sir**_**?" Sweeney said, glaring at Turpin. "My ward. A pretty little rosebud."**

**"Pretty as her mother?" Sweeney said. "What? What was that?" Turpin said. "Nothing, sir. Nothing. May we proceed?" Sweeney said, as he started to shave Turpin. Amelia held in a groan as Sweeney said, "Pretty women. Fascinating. Sipping coffee. Dancing. Pretty women are a wonder. Pretty women. Sitting in the window or standing on the stair. Something in them cheers the air. Pretty women." **

**Sweeney looked at Amelia as Turpin said, "Silhouetted."**

**"Stay within you." Sweeney said. "Glancing!" Turpin said. "Stay forever."**

**"Breathing lightly."**

**"Pretty women." Sweeney said. "Pretty women." Sweeney and Turpin said, "Blowing out their candles or combing out their hair."**

**"Then they leave." Turpin said. "Even when they leave they still are there." Sweeney said. "Even when they leave you and vanish, they somehow can still remain there with you." Turpin said. "There, there." Sweeney said. "Pretty women." they both said. "At their mirror." Sweeney said. "In their garden."**

**"Letter writing."**

**"Flower picking."**

**"Weather-watching."**

**"How they make a man sing! Proof of heaven. As your living. Pretty women, sir! Pretty women, yes!" As they were talking, Antony runs in saying, "Mr. Todd! I've seen Joannah and she'd leave with me tonight!"**

**He saw the judge and stopped. The judge stood up. "You. There is indeed a higher power to warn me thus in time. Joannah elope with you? I'll make sure that neither you nor any other man shall set eyes on her again. As for you barber," he said turning toward Sweeney, "it's all too clear what company you keep. Service them well and hold their custom, for you'll have none of mine."**

**He walked out slamming the door. "Out." Sweeney whispered. "Mr. Todd, you have to help me. Mr. Todd, please." Antony said. "Out!" Amelia growled. Antony ran out and Amelia walked towards Sweeney. "I'm sorry, love."**

**"He'll never come again." he said softly. "If he doesn't, then we'll just go to his precious house and kill him where he sleeps." Amelia said, rubbing his back. Sweeney looked at her and said, "That's a good idea, my pet."**

**She rested her head on his shoulder and said, "Yes, it is."**

**Sweeney looked down at her, leaning closer. Amelia held her breath as Sweeney's lips grazed her's. He snaked his arm around her waist and dipped her low. When he pulled her back up, he pulled away when he heard Mrs. Lovett walking up the stairs. Amelia walked over to the cot and sat down right when Nellie opened the door saying, "All this shoutin and runnin around, what's happened?"**

**"I had him." Sweeney whispered.**


	9. Splish Splash I Fell Into The Bath

_A/N: I do not own Sweeney Todd. If I had my way, then I would. Haha. Well, on with the story!_

**"I'm goin ta get some clothes, love." Amelia said, walking out of the door. When she was downstairs, she heard him growl, "I had 'im!"**

**She sighed and walked down the street to her shop. She unlocked the door and walked inside, seeing the dust-covered floor once again. Shaking her head, she walked upstairs into her room. She walked to the dresser and pulled out a few of her favorite dresses out of it. She sat them onto her bed, brabbed the book she was going to let Sweeney borrow, and flipped through the pages. She sighed, standing up, and walked over to her mirror. She stared at herself, realizing the dark circles under her eyes. "Hm, maybe now that I'm off the ship, I can get a good night's rest." she said, rubbing her finger underneath her eye. She let her hair down from it's tight bun, and brushed her fingers through it. "Always liked me hair down." she said, walking away from the mirror. She looked over to her vanity and saw her mother's jewelry box. She smiled slightly and walked over to it. She opened the box and saw some of her mother's jewelry mixed with her own. She looked through it and soon noticed a necklace that shined brighter than any of the others. She picked it up and realized that it was the locket her mother gave her right before she died. She smiled sadly, holding back tears, and put it on. She grazed the locket with her thumb. **

**She walked to her bed once more and put everything she had sitting on there into a bag. She grabbed the jewelry box and put it in ther as well. She looked over everything before walking out of the door and closing it behind her. She walked out of the shop, locking the front door, and walked back to Sweeney's shop. She opened the door and saw no one in there. She shrugged and walked inside. Closing the door, she walked over to the cot and sat down. She sat the bag at her feet and layed down. **_**Today 'as been rough. I need a nap. **_**She thought, smiling. She soon fell asleep while thinking of Sweeney.**

**Sweeney walked back upstairs thinking about Nellie's idea about what to do with Pirelli's and any other bloke's body who wouldn't be missed. He opened the door and saw Amelia sleeping soundly on the cot. He smiled a little. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed beside her. The pressure on the bed must've startled her for she jumped up, looking around. She soon saw Sweeney and smiled. "Tired, my pet?" Sweeney said hoarsely. She nodded and said, "Only a little. So, where were ya?"**

**"Downstairs. Mrs. Lovett has an idea on what ta to with Pirelli's body." he said. "Oh?" Amelia said, cocking an eyebrow. "Yes. She said that we should bake 'im into a pie. And for me ta finish off any bloke who won't be missed." He said, slowly looking at her. "Hm, maybe she does have good ideas. She gonna tell the boy?" she said. "No. He don't need ta know." Sweeney said. "Kay. Fine with me. Well, I brought that book ya wanted ta borrow, love." she said. He looked at her and said, "Okay. Thank you."**

**She nodded and stood up. As she started to walk away, Sweeney snaked his arm around her waist and said, "An' where do ya think yer goin?"**

**"Figured ya wanted ta be left alone to yer thoughts, love." Amelia said, looking at him. "Love, I have been left alone with me thoughts for fifteen years. Plus, why would I need me thoughts when I got you ta talk to?" he said. "Well, ya still know how ta flatter a woman." She said, laughing. He looked at her, then saw her necklace around her neck. "Where did ya get that from, pet?"**

**"Me mother gave it ta me before she died. This, some of her old jewelry, and her jewelry box are the only things I have of her's." she said, absentmindedly stroking the locket. "I'm sorry, love, I shouldn't have mentioned it." he said, looking down. "You have nothing ta be sorry for, love. Sometimes it's good ta talk bout certain things, no matter how painful it is." She said, putting a hand on his cheek and turning his head towards her. He looked into her eyes and suddenly found a sense of warmth. He smiled a little. "Come, love. Let's sit down and talk, eh?" she said. He nodded and walked over to the cot with Amelia. They sat down and Amelia pulled out the book. "Here ya go." she said, handing it to him. "I'm sorry." he said suddenly. She gave him an odd look and said, "For what, love?" **

**"For not meetin ya like I said I would all those years ago." He said, looking down. "It's in the past, love. And plus, I forgave ya a long time ago." she said. He jerked his head towards her and said softly, "You don't wanna know why?"**

**"It's your business, my love. Somethin prob'ly came up at the shop, that's wot I told meself." she said. "If ya wanna know, then I'll tell ya..." Sweeney said, his voice a little bit more than a whisper. "How bout some other time?" She said. He nodded. She looked at him and softly ran her fingers through his wild hair. He looked at her and put a hand on her cheek. She leaned in and kissed his lips gently. When she pulled away, he looked at her, disappointment hidden beneath his features. "I'm gonna go take a bath, love." she whispered. He nodded and she stood up. "If ya need me, or if ya need ta talk ta me, then just come into the bathroom, kay?" she said, her hand turning the knob. "I will." he said, trying not to say the words that were on his mind. She walked out of the door, softly closing it behind her. He watched as her shadow slowly started to fade away. **

_Ya should've told her what was on yer mind, ya fool!_

_**Oh yeah, just randomly blurting out "I need you now" would've sounded just plain stupid! **_

_Okay, sure. Don't tell her what's on your mind because it sounds stupid. Oh yeah, you are a genius, aren't ya?!_

_**Okay, well, I'm sorry I'm not you. I'm not good at speaking me mind like you are. I just can't make myself tell her "I love you" or "I need you" or "Please don't leave", now can I? If I **__**could**__** make myself say that to her, then I bloody would've done it by now!**_

_Maybe that's what she wants ta hear from ya! If ya haven't noticed how she comforted you when the bloody judge walked out, or how she looks at ya, or even the way she kissed ya a moment ago, then you are a bloody idiot!_

_**Of course I noticed those things.**_

_Then you should notice that she cares about ya. Maybe, she loves ya! She doesn't look at your cold and harsh exterior. She cares about who ya are behind the mask, Sweeney. Just go downstairs and tell her how you feel bout her._

_**Okay. I'll go do that.**_

**Sweeney stood up and walked out of his shop. He walked downstairs and walked up to the bathroom door. He heard her humming something softly. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He walked in and Amelia jumped. "Sweeney. Ya gave me a fright, love. Is something wrong?" she said, looking at him. He looked as if he was going to vomit. "No, nothing's wrong." he managed to say. "Okay good. For a moment there, I thought ya were sick." she said, "Come over here and sit down, love."**

**Sweeney walked over to the tub and sat on the rim. He looked at her intently and said, "There's somethin I wanna tell you."**

**"What is it, Sweeney?" Amelia asked, concerned. "I-" He choked. Amelia cocked her head sideways. "You, what?" she said. "I... I... Damnit! I bloody love you! There I said it!" he said, stammering. "What?" she said, choking. "Please don't make me say it again." he said with a pleading look. "Oh, I didn't want ya ta tell me again. Ya just surprised me, love." she said. He nodded and soon there was an awkward silence. "I-I'll just leave now." he said, standing up. "Wait!" she said. He turned around quickly and she said, "I love you too, Sweeney."**

**He sighed in relief and sat back down where he was. "Ya scared me." he said, caressing her cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." she said. He leaned in and went to kiss her when Nellie walked in and said, "I brought ya a towel, dear!"**

**The way her voice sounded startled Sweeney and caused him to jump, landing in the tub, on Amelia's lap. Amelia started laughing as Nellie said, "Sorry, love, did I scare ya."**

**Sweeney just glared at her, his mask of hate covering up the man that was recently stuttering. "I'll go get another towel, Mr. T." she said, glaring at Amelia. She walked out and Sweeney stood up. "That bloody woman!" he grumbled. Amelia started laughing again, causing Sweeney to turn around. "Sorry, but that was too funny!" she said in between laughs. He smiled slightly, his face soon turning serious. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he said. "No, no, no, of course ya didn't! Ya just startled me a bit, love." she said, smiling at him. Soon, Nellie returned with another towel and said, "Here ya go, Mr. T."**

**She walked out quickly and Amelia said, "Uh, love, ya might wanna take off those wet clothes before ya get yerself sick."**

**He nodded and started to take his clothes off. Amelia just stared at his chisled, thin frame. He wrapped the towel around his waist and looked at her. "What?" he said. She slowly started to shake her head. He chuckled and held out his hand. "Need some help out?" he said. She nodded and took his hand. He pulled her up and handed her the other towel. She wrapped it around her body and Sweeney said, "Now, where were we?"**

**He pulled her close. She gasped and tilted her head up. He leaned down and kissed her lightly. She returned the kiss and his arms wrapped around her thin body gently. When he pulled away, he held her close to him. She rested her head on his chest and said, "We should prob'ly get dressed."**

**He nodded and she quickly put her nightgown on. They walked up to Sweeney's shop and closed the door behind them. Sweeney walked over to the chest and took his clean briefs and pants off of the top. He put them on quickly and walked over to Amelia, who was laying down on the cot. He layed down beside her, wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her closer to him. He gently kissed her neck and said, "Good night, my sweet."**

**She rolled over to where she was facing him and kissed his lips softly. "Good night, darling." she said. She snuggled close to him and they both fell asleep.**


	10. The Beadle

_**A/n: I do not own Sweeney Todd. Sorry it took so long for a new chapter. Got busy. Sorry it's so short! Enjoy!**_

Sweeney woke up to the light shining in his eyes. He grumbled lowly and felt something tickling his chest. He looked down and saw Amelia move a little causing her hair to tumble. Sweeney heard her inhale slowly and he smiled. He ran his fingers through her hair and she sighed. "You up already?" she mumbled. He chuckled. "Yes, my love, I'm awake." he said. She sat up and looked around. "Bright day i'n it?" she said, squinting her eyes. Sweeney nodded and stood up. "Whatcha doin?" she said, sitting on the edge of the cot. "Might as well get dressed and be prepared for when Mrs. Lovett comes in here." he said, grabbing a clean shirt off of the trunk. Amelia stood up and walked over to Sweeney. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. "Today is Sunday, i'n it?" she said. Sweeney turned around and preesed his forehead to her's. "Yep." he mumbled. "The shops are closed t'day, right?" she said. He nodded. "Okay good." she said, pulling away from Sweeney and grabbing a dress. He cocked his eyebrow and said, "What are ya doin, pet?"

"Gettin dressed. I'm goin inta town t'day ta get some things." she said. She quickly put on the dress and Sweeney said, "Why?"

"Cause I wanna get ya somethin nice." She said, smiling at him. "You don't have ta get me anythin, love." Sweeney said softly. "I know I don't _have_ ta. I want ta get ya somethin." She said. He walked over to her and hugged her. "So this means that I'm not allowed ta go?" he said. She nodded. He groaned. "Why?" he asked. "Love, I want ta get ya a present. Won't be a present if ya see it, eh?" She said. He looked down a little and said, "What if someone tries ta hurt you?"

"I'll be fine, Sweeney. Ya don't have ta worry about me." She said. He looked away and said, "I do though."

"I know ya do, love. It won't take me long, I promise!" She said. He looked at her and smiled. "Please be careful." he said. She kissed his lips and said, "I will. I promise."

She grabbed some money and walked out of the shop. She slowly walked into town and walked into a shop full of shiny silver items. She looked around and suddenly something caught her eye. She walked towards it and automatically knew that that was what she wanted to get for Sweeney. Sitting on a small table was a shaving brush with a silver handle and a silver shaving soap mug. She slowly reached her hand toward it and grabbed the brush. She lifted it and noticed that it sort of smiled in the light. _Just like Sweeney's razors. _She realized. She grabbed the soap mug also and it did the same. She smiled and walked toward the owner of the shop. "Excuse me, sir. How much are these?" She said. The man looked at the items and said, "Usually it be ten pound for it together, but for a pretty lady like yerself, it be five pound."

She smiled and handed the man five pounds. "You are too kind, sir!" She said. The man took the money and smiled kindly. She hurried out of the shop and went to a gift wrapping shop. She walked up to the woman and said, "Can you wrap these for me?"

"O'course, dearie! My, my, my, these are lovely. Are they for your husband?" The woman said. Amelia blushed and nodded. "Well, he'll certainly love these!" the woman said. She boxed and wrapped the gift in a blood red wrapper, by Amelia's request, and handed her the box. "That'll be two pounds, dear." The woman said. Amelia handed her the money and said, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, dear! Have a nice day!" the woman said. Amelia nodded and quickly headed out of the shop. She started to walk back to Sweeney's shop and soon saw the Beadle. He walked towards her and said, "Good day, madam. Where are ya goin all alone?"

"I'm goin back ta Mrs. Lovett's meat pie emporium. T'day is her birthday and I forgot ta pick up her present. I'm kind of in a hurry so if ya don't mind." She said quickly walking off. The Beadle just stared at her and walked in the opposite direction. "Oh, and tell Mr. Todd that I will be payin a visit to him sometime this week!" He said loudly for Amelia to hear. She waved a hand and continued walking. When she arrived at the shop, she ascended the stairs and quickly opened the door. Sweeney stood up quickly and smiled at her. "Told ya it wouldn't take me long!" she said, quickly kissing Sweeney. He saw the medium sized box and said, "Wot's that?"

"Your present." She said, handing Sweeney the box. He took the box ripped off the paper slowly. He opened the box and saw what she bought him. His eyes widened. He reached his hand into the box and grabbed the soap mug and brush. He lifted it out slowly and his eyes started to shine with happiness. "They're beautiful." He whispered. "When I saw 'em I thought of yer razors." She said. He looked at her and smiled. "Thank you." He said. She kissed him passionately and said, "You're welcome, my love."

He walked over to the vanity and set the soap mug and brush down beside his razors. "Two new friends." He mumbled. "Oh, I saw the Beadle on my way back." she said lowly. He turned around quickly. "Did he hurt you?" he said, worry starting to form in his eyes. "No, but he said he'll be visitin sometime this week." she said.


	11. The Letter

_**A/n: I am sorry that I haven't written in a while. I have been really busy with school work and trying to keep my grades up since the end of school is near. I also have been worrying about my finals. I am so stressed. But I figured that writing might ease my nerves a bit. So enjoy! I do not own Sweeney Todd or the characters in it.**_

Sweeney looked at Amelia and smiled widely. "Great! My revenge is getting close." he said. "I'm glad. Say, after your revenge, what will happen to us?" she said, looking up at him. "What ever you want to happen, my love. We can leave London and go somewhere neither of us has ever been. We can start a family. What ever we wish to do, we can." He said. Amelia smiled and hugged Sweeney tightly. "You are so good to me, Sweeney." she said. Sweeney smiled and hugged her just as tightly. Soon they heard someone walking up the stairs. They turned around and saw Antony running as quickly as he could. He opened the door and said, "Mr. Todd. I've found Joannah! That vulture Turpin has locked her up in a madhouse!"

Amelia looked at Sweeney and he smiled. "I've got her." He mumbled. "We've got her!" he said loudly to Antony. Antony raised his eyebrows in confusion. Sweeney noticed this and said, "Where do you think all of the wigmakers go to retrieve hair?"

Antony said nothing. "They get the hair from the lunatics at Bedlam! We'll disguise you as a wigmaker's apprentice and you go to Fogg's Asylum and retrieve Joannah!" Sweeney said happily. Antony smiled widely and said, "Yes sir!"

"Okay you go and change and head over to Fogg's Asylum, and I will write a letter." Sweeney said. Antony nodded happily and rushed out of the shop. Amelia smiled at Sweeney. "Who are you writing a letter to, love?" she said. "Judge Turpin. I am going to lure him here so I can get my revenge. I will tell him that I have saved Joannah from Antony so he could not molest her, just to get back on his good side and earn his trust. Then I will tell him that Joannah has learned her lesson and is waiting with open arms to marry him. Then lastly, I will ask him to hurry over so he can retrieve his bride. Then we will have him!" he said smiling widely. "We?" Amelia said, tilting her head. "You're my apprentice, remember?" he said. "Oh, silly me. It must have slipped me mind." She said laughing. He smiled and went over to his vanity and began scribbling his message to the Judge. When he finished, he folded the letter and looked at Amelia. "Go fetch Toby for me, will you?" He said. "He's probably still helpin' Nellie clean up the pie shop. Why don't I go send it to him for you, my sweet?" She said. Sweeney looked at her for a few moments and sighed. "Please be careful, darling. I don't want to lose you." He said. She smiled and said, "You won't ever lose me. I'm too stubborn."

Sweeney smiled and handed her the letter. She walked to the door and Sweeney grabbed her by the hand. She turned to look at him and saw that his eyes were filled with worry. "I love you." he said. "I love you too, Sweeney. I'll be back before you will have time to miss me." She said softly. She kissed him lightly and walked out of the shop. She walked briskly to Judge Turpin's house. When she arrived, she knocked on the door lightly, worrying that something bad was about to happen. The judge opened the door and smiled when he saw Amelia. "And what do I have the pleasure in seeing you here at my humble home?" He said. She shuddered and said, "Mr. Todd sent me here to give a letter to you."

Turpin's face dropped. "Oh?" He said, trying to hide the disgust in his voice. "Yes sir. He says it is urgent that you read this at once, sir." She said. "Why is that?" He said, his temper starting to get the best of him. "It's about Joannah." She said. His eyes widened and he jerked Amelia into his house. He drug her to a chair and threw her in it. "What does he want with my dear Joannah?!" He yelled. She remained calm and said, "He wants nothing to do with her, sir. He is trying to save her from the sailor."

His face softened and he said, "My dear lady, I am terribly sorry that I was so rude before. I thought your Mr. Todd was trying to take my Joannah from me, like the sailor is trying to do."

"I assure you, sir, that Mr. Todd had no idea that Antony was trying to steal her away from you. He went to Fogg's and took Joannah away from there, brought her back to his shop, and talked to her about marrying you. He told her that she should be honored to be marrying a man as great as you are, sir. At first, Joannah tried to fight him to shut him up. Then she sat back down and thought about what he said. She realized how much she admires you and is waiting for you to arrive and take her off to be married as soon as possible." She lied, looking Turpin straight in the eye. Turpin smiled widely and opened the letter. He read quickly and smiled as he folded the letter shut. "Miss Amelia, I must be the luckiest man alive!" He exclaimed. She smiled and said, "I am very happy for you, my lord."

He offered a hand to help Amelia up. She took it and stood up. "Go back to Mr. Todd, and tell him that I will be over there first thing tomorrow night!" He said happily. "Yes sir." She said, nodding her head once. "Oh and here's a little something for your trouble." He said, pulling out three pounds from his purse. He handed it to her and she forced a smile. "You are very generous, my lord." She said. He nodded and she walked out of his house. She sighed in relief as she quickly walked back to her beloved Sweeney Todd. She ran into the barber shop and saw Sweeney pacing back and forth. "I'm baaaack!" She sang. He looked quickly towards her and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I was so worried that you weren't going to come back home."

_Home? Mmmm, that has a very nice ring to it. _She thought, smiling. "After I told him the news, he was so happy, the moron, that he gave me three pounds for my 'troubles'." She said, laughing. He chuckled and said, "I don't care if he gave you everything in his bank account. I'm just glad that you're back home and safe with me."

"It makes me so happy to hear you say that." She muttered loud enough for Sweeney to hear. Soon they heard Mrs. Lovett talking to someone. They opened the door and saw the Beadle. "That was fast." Amelia mumbled as she and Sweeney walked down the stairs to greet him. "Beadle Bamford! What do I owe the pleasure?" Sweeney said, wearing a small, fake smile. "I'm here on business, Mr. Todd. People have been complaining about the stink from your bakehouse. I'm afraid I'll have to go check it out." He said. "Go ahead, sir. But before you do, why don't you let Mr. Todd pamper you beforehand?" Amelia said. The beadle smiled and said, "That sounds lovely, but I really must do my job first."

At that moment, Amelia wanted to cut his throat herself for his stubbornness. _Why does he have to be difficult about dying?! That fat, smelly old toad! _She thought angrily to herself. The Beadle started to walk off when Sweeney smelled him. "Dear sir, if you may enlighten me, what is that exotic aroma?" He said, sounding fully interested. "It's my secret recipe." He said, smiling. Amelia gagged and Sweeney said, "If I may be so bold as to offer you something more suitable for a man of your standards?"

The Beadle looked like he was about to be stubborn again when Sweeney said, "How about some Bay Rum, perhaps? The ladies will be all over you like flies on honey!"

The Beadle smiled at that and nodded. Amelia walked up with them, smiling wickedly to herself. When they got into the shop, Sweeney motioned for the Beadle to sit in the barber's chair. Amelia stared as the Beadle sat down and Sweeney said, "Answer me this, Beadle. Why would your Judge send me off to Australia, just so he could have _my _Lucy and _my_ Joannah?!"

"Benjamin Barker?" the Beadle stammered. Sweeney leaned towards his ear and hissed, "Yes!"

And with that last word, Sweeney brought his friend up to the Beadle's throat and with one quick move, blood started spurting out of the Beadle's neck. Amelia could've sworn she heard a loud ripping sound when Sweeney sliced the Beadle's throat. She smiled as some of the blood dripped onto her. She looked at the chair and quickly stamped on the lever, causing the Beadle to quickly plummett down into the bakehouse. Amelia giggled and said to no one in particular, "Now you know why the smoke from the bakehouse smells awful!"

Sweeney looked at her and smiled. "You are an odd one, you know." He said. She nodded and soon Mrs. Lovett burst into the shop. "Ya sent him down?" She said, worry coating her voice. "Yes." Sweeney said. "Toby's in there, Mr. T.! He started suspecting us so I locked him up in there!" She said. Amelia and Sweeney looked at each other with wide eyes. They looked at Mrs. Lovett and said in unison, "We need to make sure he's still in there!"

They hurried down the stairs and ran into the bakehouse. They looked around and saw nothing at all. "Blast! He probably climbed down into the sewers." Sweeney said. "Yes, he probably did, and if he escapes, he'll run to the police!" Nellie said. "And we surely do _not _want that, now do we?" Amelia said darkly.


	12. Poor Beggar Woman

_**A/n: I do not own Sweeney Todd or the characters in it. I do own Amelia Jenkins. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but it is really late and I had to pack up some of my room today. I have to have it all packed up before this weekend otherwise I can't go to Louisiana and see my dad and best friend. Yes, sad, I know. But on with th story!**_

Sweeney, Amelia, and Mrs. Lovett walked into the bakehouse and climbed into the sewers. "Ugh, the smell is horrible down here!" Amelia said, covering her nose. "Yes, but not as bad as the smell from the bakehouse." Sweeney said, looking towards her. "Well, you're right about that one." Amelia said.

"Toby! Where are you love?" Mrs. Lovett sang. "Toby!" Sweeney yelled, his razor hiding behind his back. "Toby, it's alright, lad. We're not gonna hurt you!" Amelia said loudly. Sweeney looked at her and whispered to her, "You're lying, right?"

Amelia looked at him and nodded once. "Nothin's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around." Mrs. Lovett sang, peeking around a corner. "Toby!" Sweeney and Amelia yelled simultaniously. "Nothin's gonna harm you, darling. Not while I'm around." Mrs. Lovett sang as she started to lose hope. Amelia looked at Sweeney and said, "Well, I am going to go wait at the shop. You know, just in case he comes back."

Sweeney nodded and Amelia started to walk toward the bakehouse's sewer gate. She climbed out and walked out of the bakehouse. She quickly walked up the stairs and opened the door to Sweeney's shop. She walked in and sat on the cot that she and Sweeney shared. She looked around the shop and groaned to herself. "Guess I oughtta clean up all o' this blood before the Judge arrives." She mumbled. She quickly started to clean everything up when Antony and someone else walked into the shop. She looked at them and sighed in relief at the fact that she had just finished cleaning all of the blood up.

"Oh, Miss Amelia! Look, I brought Joannah! She's in disguise that way the Judge doesn't recognize her." Antony said, smiling brightly. Amelia nodded and said, "Thats great!"

"I don't understand, Antony. Why can't I just go with you?" Joannah said. "Because you're safe here. I don't know how I could live with myself knowing something happened to you." Antony said, holding Joannah close to him. After discussing it for a while, Antony kissed Joannah and ran out of the shop. Soon Amelia and Joannah heard a noise. "Quick, hide in the chest! You're small enough." Amelia said, nudging Joannah closer to the chest. Amelia slid into the darkest corner of the room, grateful of the fact that her dress was dark enough to where she blended in with the shadows. She saw the old beggar woman come in, wondering where the Beadle was. Amelia walked towards her and said, "Why are you here?"

"Ah, miss, it's the stink of evil! And she. She's the Devil's wife who has no pity in her heart. Soon Sweeney barged in and saw the beggar woman. "What are you doing here?!" He said. The beggar woman told Sweeney the exact same thing she told Amelia and soon he heard someone running up the stairs. "Hey, don't I know you mista?" The beggar woman said, her bonnet covering half of her face. Sweeney growled and said, "I don't have the time!"

He quickly ran his razor across the woman's throat and slammed his foot on the lever. She fell down the hole and the trap door closed back up. Soon, Sweeney and Amelia heard a familiar voice ask, "Where is she?"


	13. Byebye Judge!

A/n: I do not own Sweeney Todd nor do I own the characters in it

A/n: I do not own Sweeney Todd nor do I own the characters in it. I do own Amelia Jenkins. Sorry if it has been a while since I have worked on this story last. I moved to Louisiana from Texas and I have been working on schoolwork ever since. And since I am sick at the moment and have missed school for three days, I will write on this. Sorry if it's short.

Amelia jerked around and saw the judge. _The time has finally come for my Sweeney. I just hope that this doesn't go down in flames._ Sweeney replied instantly with, "Below with my neighbor. Thank heavens the sailor did not molest her. And thank heavens too, that she has seen the error of her ways."

"She has?" The judge asked, surprised. "Oh, yes. She speaks only of you. She is also longing for forgiveness." Sweeney said, playing his part quite well. "Then she shall have it." The judge said. He turned to walk out of the shop when Sweeney stopped him. "How 'bout a shave?" He said, smiling. The judge looked apprehensive, eventually agreed. When he sat down, Amelia said, "What a lovely reunion this will be. Especially after a nice, close shave."

The judge smiled. Sweeney looked at Amelia, his eyes asking for her to walk outside. Amelia reluctantly stood and stepped out, closing the door behind her. Leaning against the railing, she looked up at the stars. After a few minutes she heard yelling. She ran back inside, the fear of something going wrong rushing through her, and saw the judge's blood drenching Sweeney. He stepped on the lever and the judge's body plummeted to the bake house. From the corner of Amelia's eye, she saw the trunk open slightly. Sweeney also noticed and stood. He walked over to the trunk and flung the lid open. He pulled out, what seemed to be a young boy, from the trunk. Slamming the person into the chair, Sweeney pressed his razor to their neck. Amelia noticed something about the person. She walked to Sweeney's side and looked closely at the person's face. _Joannah?!_ Soon, there was a scream that startled Sweeney. He looked at Joannah and said, "Forget my face."

Sweeney ran out and Amelia knelt down. "Joannah?" She said. "Don't hurt me, miss." Joannah pleaded. "I won't. Go across the street and wait for Anthony. You shouldn't be here." Amelia said. Joannah nodded quickly and ran out. Amelia rushed to the bake house, wondering what the noise was.

When she arrived, she saw Sweeney kneeling at a body. "Sweeney wha.."

"Did you know?" He asked harshly. "Know what?" Amelia asked, walking toward the body. "Oh my God, Lucy!!" She screamed. Glaring at Nellie she growled, "You knew about this, didn't you?!"


End file.
